


To Feel Loved

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, hiccup was really using his mouth that's for sure, hiccup/astrid/snotlout, lots of that last one, polyamory my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.Alternate ending to "Snotlout Gets the Axe" where the wedding actually happens, and Snotlout suffers a brutal tongue lashing from his father. Hiccup and Astrid are there to comfort him.





	To Feel Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



Hiccup frowned when he saw Snotlout go and sit at the back of the crowd, taking a bench that was unoccupied. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down.

_ It must have been the confrontation with Spitelout.  _ Hiccup hadn’t heard it, as Snotlout had delivered the ceremonial axe privately, but he’d been late with it. He must have gotten an awful tongue lashing for that. Spitelout wasn’t nice to anybody, not even his own family. Well,  _ especially  _ not his own family.

Hiccup didn’t want to be at this wedding either, but he knew that Snotlout probably just wanted to climb on Hookfang and leave right away, but he wasn’t allowed to. He gently elbowed Astrid, who was sitting next to him, to get her attention.

“What?” she asked. The ceremony had yet to start, so there was a din of voices over the dimly lit clearing.

“Snotlout doesn’t look so good,” Hiccup answered, nodding towards his friend.

“So?” Astrid sounded rather insensitive. “It’s his fault we were late with the axe. Let him sulk.”

Hiccup sighed, leaned closer to Astrid to make sure his words with her were more private, and he lowered his voice. “Astrid, you know how Spitelout is. Who knows what he said to him?”

Astrid looked back towards Snotlout, her expression softening with compassion. “I suppose you think we should go sit next to him?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup confirmed. “We shouldn’t leave him alone. Come on.” 

He stood, took Astrid by the hand just to make sure she was following, and made his way to the back where Snotlout was seated and staring down at the ground. Hiccup sat on the right side, Astrid taking a seat on his left. Snotlout only looked up after they were seated, as if he hadn’t noticed their approach.

“What are you guys doing?” His tone was dull.

“Sitting next to you,” Hiccup said. “What does it look like?”

Snotlout directed his gaze to the ground again, resting his hands on the bench beside him. “I want to be alone.”

Hiccup noticed Astrid slip her hand into Snotlout’s, give it a small squeeze. “But you don’t have to be alone.”

Figuring that was a good idea, Hiccup took Snotlout’s other hand. “Yeah, you don’t have to. We’re here for you Snotlout.”

Snotlout looked between Hiccup and Astrid, seeming a little bewildered. “But, I… I’m a failure.” His voice cracked a little, as if he was trying to hold back tears. This close to him, Hiccup could see that his eyes were a little red-rimmed, like he’d been crying earlier. “I lost the axe and almost got you guys killed retrieving it. I…” He trailed off, tried to pull his hand out of Hiccup’s, but Hiccup held firm. Astrid wasn’t letting go of him either.

“Well, we’re not dead, are we?” Astrid questioned.

“No, guess not,” Snotlout replied. “But you could have been. And then we were late, and my dad- well, he said some pretty awful things to me.” He sniffled a little. “And it’s all the truth.”

“Snotlout, that’s ridiculous,” Hiccup told him. “Your dad’s crazy. You can’t listen to what he says.”

“But he’s my dad.”

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond to that, how to help Snotlout see that whatever his father had told him wasn’t the truth and had only been meant to hurt him. At the same time that Snotlout feared Spitelout, he also revered him, and Hiccup had no idea how to get it through to him that nothing about their relationship as a father and son was healthy or normal.

“Snotlout, you’re an adult,” Astrid said. “He can’t have this kind of control over you.”

Snotlout succeeded at pulling his hands away, folded them once again in his lap. He didn’t look at either of them while he spoke. “Yeah? Well he does.”

“Snotlout-”

They were suddenly shushed from somewhere in front of them, and a male voice hissed out: “The ceremony’s starting!”

Hiccup sighed a little. Hopefully they’d be able to console Snotlout later. They could go back to the Edge after, where Snotlout could be safe from Spitelout, where they could have privacy to talk everything over and comfort him.

Hiccup didn’t pay much attention to the ceremony. It was long and boring, and he had to admit that he didn’t really care. All he cared about right now was Snotlout’s well being. He kept glancing over at him instead of watching, but Snotlout just had his eyes glued straight ahead. Hiccup surreptitiously tried to take his hand again, and smiled a little when he succeeded. Snotlout didn’t look at him, just gave his hand a small squeeze to confirm that he was okay with this.

Astrid, on the other hand, was paying rapt attention to the ceremony. Hiccup knew that she was probably waiting for the ceremonial axe to come out, for the moment it would be presented to the bride and she would take it and make a show of chopping down the logs that stood to the side of the clearing just for that purpose. He wasn’t surprised. It was a beautiful weapon, and in the form of Astrid’s favorite. He smiled a little at that. At least one of them was getting enjoyment out of this.

Astrid was one of the many that cheered when the axe was brought out and the logs sundered into pieces. Snotlout just sighed, his father’s words probably playing in his head over his tardiness with the axe, and Hiccup released his hand, but only to put it comfortingly on his shoulder. Snotlout finally looked to him.

Once the cheering died down, Hiccup leaned in and whispered to him: “Do you want to come to my hut when we get back to Dragon’s Edge?”

Before Snotlout could answer, Astrid put in: “I’m coming too, you know.”

Snotlout opened his mouth, looking like he was going to protest, but then Hiccup saw him give in, realize that all they wanted to do was comfort him and that he should accept it. Hiccup was glad, because there was absolutely nothing wrong with being comforted by friends… or, more than friends. Whatever they all were.

Snotlout nodded.

  
  


There was a bit of a debacle to deal with upon arriving at the Edge, but after reminding Tuffnut that no, he hadn’t completed his training as an officiator, yes, he’d pushed the instructor off a cliff, and no, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were not actually married, Hiccup was able to take Snotlout and Astrid to his hut. He rubbed at his forehead and the bridge of his nose once the door was shut behind them, the pains of a stress headache coming on after the long day. He hoped he could shake it off though, because this was going to be about comforting Snotlout, not himself. He didn’t usually leave Toothless in the stables, but he had for now, and his friend had understood that he wanted privacy for the time being.

“Hey, you okay?” Snotlout placed a hand carefully on his back as he asked the question. Astrid was working on lighting lanterns and candles around his hut to give them some light.

“What? Yeah, yeah. Just a headache. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure, ’cause-”

“Snotlout, this is supposed to be about you.” Hiccup turned and took him gently by the shoulders. “Okay? We all had a rough day, but yours was worse without a doubt.”

Snotlout looked away from him for a moment with a frown, probably not liking the truth in that. After some time in silence he finally sighed, giving in. “Yeah. Guess you’re right.”

Hiccup rubbed at Snotlout’s shoulders. His plan was to show Snotlout that he was loved, because he certainly wasn’t getting that from his father. It was up to him and Astrid to demonstrate that he was, to make sure that he knew. 

“So, you okay with this?” Hiccup figured Snotlout knew what they were going to be doing. All the Dragon Riders had fooled around before, given each other sexual pleasure. They’d found it was a good way to de-stress as a group, to connect with each other. Their flying and fighting as a team had improved from it actually.

“Yeah,” Snotlout replied. He smiled a little. “Nothing we haven’t done before, right?”

“Right.” Hiccup was leaning down to kiss him when Astrid came over.

“Hope you boys aren’t going to be keeping me out of this,” she interrupted. Hiccup looked at her, at the teasing smile on her face and her fists planted on her hips. 

“Of course not.” Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Come here, you.” Sometimes awkward in certain situations, Hiccup was feeling confident now. He planted a kiss on Astrid’s cheek, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Snotlout’s. It was open-mouthed, hot and wet with teasing and then intertwining tongues. Snotlout’s hands went to undo Hiccup’s belt, and he realized that maybe he should have taken off his armor before initiating this. He realized it was no problem though. They could all undress each other. His belt fell to the floor.

Then it was Astrid’s turn to kiss Snotlout, and Hiccup maneuvered himself behind her, brushing her braid aside so that he could kiss at the back of her neck while undoing her spiked leather skirt. That too, dropped to the floor. He caressed her strong thighs through her leggings, then steadily brought his left hand up to fondle at her breast. Astrid made a pleased “mm” sound into Snotlout’s mouth. 

There was a clatter as Snotlout’s belt dropped to the floor as well, and Astrid sighed out into open air, apparently no longer connected to his mouth. Hiccup drew his lips away and peaked over his shoulder to find Astrid pulling Snotlout’s armor off of him. Then he was left in his red undershirt and their lips connected again, Astrid trailing fingers over Snotlout’s abdomen, his hands falling to her hips.

Hiccup wanted to keep fondling Astrid, but he could do that later. For now, this was all about Snotlout. He moved around behind him, slipped one hand under his shirt to rub at his back. With his other hand he gently removed his helmet.

“Won’t be needing this,” he commented before kneeling down and setting it on the floor. Though, now that he was kneeling, he wished he was in front of Snotlout, so he could use his mouth to please him. He took Snotlout’s thighs, tugged a little in his direction to signal this, and Astrid was releasing his lips and he was turning around.

“This okay?” Hiccup asked.

“Oh, most definitely.” Snotlout gave him a wink, knowing what Hiccup was planning on doing.

Still holding onto his thighs for the moment, Hiccup brought his mouth to the bulge in Snotlout’s pants, teasing him above the fabric. He ran his lips up and down over his length as Astrid worked on getting his shirt off. Snotlout groaned a little, buried his hands in Hiccup’s hair.

“Hiccup, come on, man,” he breathed.

Hiccup huffed out a small laugh against him. “If you insist.” Then he was tugging Snotlout’s pants down, and his mouth found the head of his cock. He swirled his tongue around it and Snotlout moaned, jutting his hips forward a little, pushing himself further into Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup didn’t really mind. Snotlout wasn’t very big here, so he could take him easily. Naturally, Snotlout had been embarrassed by his lack of size at first, but the other Dragon Riders had showered him with love and pleasure anyway, showing him that it really didn’t matter, that it was still special no matter the size because it was a part of him. 

Hiccup could feel his own cock stirring at all of this, beginning to strain against his pants. He was still the most clothed one in the room, but his wants didn’t matter at the moment. He felt good just making the people he loved happy.

He bobbed his head over Snotlout’s length, flicked his eyes up to meet his gaze. He was watching him intently, and Hiccup was fine with that. He understood the allure of watching someone as they did this sort of thing to you, and besides, Snotlout’s eyes were beautiful - such a piercing blue. His shirt was off and Astrid was rubbing over his torso and his hardened nipples.

“Oh Thor,” Snotlout panted.

Hiccup pulled his mouth off of him, took him in one hand, gingerly stroking him. “You starting to feel better?” he questioned.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Hiccup.”

“Hey, just trying to make sure.” Hiccup pumped his cock faster, twisting his hand around the head, knowing from personal experience how good that felt. With his other hand he groped at his ass. It was bare, his pants having fallen down to his knees.

Snotlout groaned, tilted his head back.

“Yeah, this is about you, Snotlout,” Astrid said before pressing her lips to his exposed neck.

“Wh-what about you guys?”

“You first,” Hiccup told him. He pulled his hand back from his ass, sucked one finger into his mouth to get it wet, then brought it back around, searching for his rim.

“Not in the mood for that tonight,” Snotlout told him, and Hiccup hurriedly pulled his hand away, not wanting to push any boundaries. 

“Sorry!”

“You’re good, you’re good,” Snotlout assured him, massaging his fingers into his scalp. “But if you want some of that -  _ ungh _ \- I can give it to you.”

“I might take you up on that.” Then Hiccup was silent, putting his mouth back on Snotlout’s cock. He wanted him to reach his end in his mouth, and he was sure of his and Astrid’s ability to make that happen. He stroked his thigh with one hand, cupped and massaged his balls with the other, loving how Snotlout’s breath hitched when he did that, how pleased moans were leaking out of him at all the attention.

In almost no time at all: “H-Hiccup, I’m gonna -  _ agh… _ Can I? In your mouth?”

Hiccup made a sound of affirmation around him, bobbed his head in a nod. That’s what he wanted.

Snotlout’s jaw dropped in a moan of pleasure and relief as he reached climax, releasing into Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup took it all eagerly, swallowing it down, trying to bring every last drop out of him. Though, he made sure to pull off of him and release his balls before it could become too much, not wanting to hurt him.

Snotlout ran his fingers lovingly through Hiccup’s hair as Hiccup kissed his way over his heaving stomach and chest before reaching his lips. The kisses were open-mouthed and fleeting, both of them gasping for breath but wanting to be connected to each other all the same. While doing this, Hiccup pulled his pants up and carefully tucked him back in.

After a time, Snotlout gently shoved him away, laughing a little. “Okay, okay.” He drew in a deep breath. “I’m good, guys. I’m good.” 

Hiccup ran his hands over his sides, fingers brushing Astrid’s as she did the same. “You sure?”

Snotlout nodded, then gave the both of them a little smirk. “Your turn.”

  
  


It was a mess of clothes and pieces of leather armor as Snotlout undressed Hiccup while Hiccup worked on undressing Astrid. Then Hiccup was pressing himself to Astrid, holding her waist, kissing her. He realized that maybe going to his bed would be a good idea, so he steadily backed her up towards the stairs while Snotlout’s hand stroked over his back.

“Hiccup, come on, I can’t go up the stairs backwards,” Astrid protested, pulling away from his mouth.

“Wasn’t planning on that.” He let go of her, gestured to the stairs. “After you, m’lady.”

Astrid slapped playfully at his hand. “Jeez, you don’t have to call me that.” There was still affection in her words though.

“Hey, why does Astrid get a cute nickname and I don’t?” Snotlout asked as they all went up to the loft.

“Snotlout, you’d kill me if I gave you a nickname,” Hiccup told him.

“Oh. Right. I probably would.”

Then Hiccup was touching Astrid again. He couldn’t help himself. Though he was with all the Riders, he still considered Astrid his girlfriend, his lover… He hoped to marry her someday. She was touching him as well, running hands over his torso, then grasping at his cock.

Hiccup gasped. “Astrid.” He wanted to be inside her, but he knew they wouldn’t do that. That was something the two of them did in private, and very rarely and carefully so as to avoid pregnancy. It wouldn’t happen now.

Astrid just smiled and kissed him as she began stroking him, and gods, it was so good. Hiccup released a moan into her mouth, reaching between her legs as well to stroke over her clit. Astrid made a pleased sound against him and bucked into his hand. She was nice and slick under his fingers.

Through the haze of pleasure, Hiccup could hear Snotlout rummaging around the room. Then it stopped, like he’d given up.

“Hiccup, where the Hel do you keep your oil?” he asked in frustration.

Hiccup pulled his mouth from Astrid’s to answer, and she took the opportunity to kiss at his throat instead.

“U-under the bed.” Astrid began sucking at his skin. “ _ Ah _ , oh gods, Astrid.”

“Astrid, you better not make him cum before I get there!”

“Oh, I won’t. He’s just loud. We all know that.”

Hiccup’s cheeks heated furiously at the mention of that particular trait of his. “S-sorry. Can’t help it.” 

“It’s okay, babe,” Astrid panted out, rocking her hips over his hand, doing most of the work for him, though he wanted to be the one doing it. She ran her mouth over his jaw to his ear, nibbled on it a little. “I like it.”

“Well, yeah, it is better than you yelling orders,” Snotlout said, coming back over, most likely having found the oil. He rubbed a hand over Hiccup’s back, massaged his right shoulder. “How’s your headache?”

“Getting better by the second.” 

Hiccup moaned, but then silenced himself as best he could by pressing his mouth to Astrid’s. Snotlout’s hand was trailing down to his ass, and excitement tingled hot in Hiccup’s stomach. Hiccup grasped at Astrid’s hip with his other hand, drew his mouth down over her neck, her collarbone, down to her breasts. He was humming in pleasure against her skin as he sucked marks into her. He hoped she wouldn’t mind. She’d probably left marks on his throat anyway, and those couldn’t exactly be covered, but these could.

Hiccup grunted in surprise as Snotlout suddenly smacked his rear, accidentally biting down on Astrid, luckily not on one of her nipples though.

“Ow! Snotlout, you just made him bite me!”

“My bad!”

“It  _ is  _ your bad,” Hiccup told Snotlout as his hands disappeared from him. Astrid had ceased stroking his cock, was caressing over his torso. He glanced to Astrid. “You okay?”

She nodded, bit her lip, and Thor, that look on her face made Hiccup just want to lay her down and rut into her and never stop, but instead he settled for slowly delving two fingers into her. Her eyes slid closed and she gasped in obvious pleasure, but still, Hiccup had to ask.

“This alright?”

“ _ Yes _ , Hiccup. Why do you always ask?  _ Shit _ .” 

He was sliding two fingers steadily in and out of her now, working her clit with his thumb. “Because I want to make sure I don’t do anything you don’t like.”

“I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, dammit.” Astrid rocked her hips with a groan. 

Hiccup was about to ask Snotlout what he was doing, but then he felt one hand gripping the cheek of his ass to move it aside, and then oiled fingers were stroking over his rim. Hiccup covered up whatever noise he made at that by burying his face in Astrid’s breasts again. He kissed each of them lovingly, then paid special attention to her nipples. Astrid was grasping at his hair now, holding him to her, and something about that made his arousal burn all the hotter.

Snotlout very gently worked one of his fingers into him, and Hiccup was glad that the pain that had gone along with this the first few times was gone now and had been gone for months. Now it just felt good.

“Mm, fuck.” Hiccup’s moan was muffled by Astrid’s soft flesh against his mouth. “All the way in, Snotlout.”

Snotlout’s fingers were short, but thick, and Hiccup loved the way just a single one stretched him, couldn’t wait for him to add another. He listened to him, inserted it down to the last joint, then curled it, found that spot inside of him that had him seeing flashes of white. Hiccup bowed his head against Astrid’s stomach, crying out as pleasure burned hot through his body. He ceased what he was doing to her with his hand and usually she would have made some sort of protest about that, but instead she was just stroking his hair, soothing him through it.

Snotlout laughed a little. “Man, Hiccup. Keep it down a little.”

“Wh-who’s going to hear us?”

“Uh…” Snotlout seemed at a loss. “Okay, good point. Not like we’re on Berk.”

“Exactly.” Hiccup managed to straighten a little and lift his head. He reached behind him and lightly took Snotlout’s wrist. “Hold on with that. I-I have a better idea of how to do this.”

Snotlout pulled his finger from him, and Hiccup would have been disappointed at the lack of pleasure, but he knew it would be returning soon. Astrid was just looking at him, waiting for what he would say, almost like she was waiting for orders. He guessed they were orders, in a way, but he wasn’t really their leader right now. He was just Hiccup. Just Hiccup with some of his lovers.

“Astrid, sit with your back against the headboard, put your knees up, and spread your legs.”

Astrid simply nodded, moved to do as he said. Then Hiccup was settling himself down on his stomach between her legs, taking a gentle hold on her thighs. He had his knees under himself a little, just to keep his erection from pressing uncomfortably against the bed. He spread his legs too, leaving himself open to Snotlout. 

“Okay, Snotlout, come here.” He wiggled his ass a little. He could hardly get out his next words with a straight face. “Have some fun.”

“Hiccup, I can’t believe you just did that,” Snotlout said, sounding slightly incredulous. Hiccup was going to say something back to him, to tell him to just get on with it, but then Snotlout was gently pushing his finger into him again.

Hiccup moaned from deep in his chest when Snotlout pressed lightly at his prostate. Then he was trying to bring attention back to Astrid. He massaged her thighs, brought his mouth down between her legs. He wrapped his lips around her clit, moaned against her, and Astrid made a similar sound, hands in his hair again. He was sure he was going to look a mess after this, but he didn’t mind. They could all bathe in the morning.

Hiccup worked on running his mouth all over Astrid even as he moaned, hoping the vibrations of his voice would only heighten her pleasure. He licked all over as Snotlout slid his finger in and out of him, changing his pattern each time. First Hiccup would zigzag his way up and down, then swirl his tongue in circles, then just lap at her. As usual, he found himself enjoying the taste of her, enjoying being this close to such an intimate part of her body, to have his mouth on her.

Astrid’s legs trembled and she moaned as he slid his tongue inside of her and shook his head to rub his nose against her clit.

“Hiccup, oh my Thor,” she breathed out, changing her hold on his hair.

Hiccup let loose a muffled cry against her as Snotlout slid in a second finger, his other hand groping at his ass. He didn’t stop what he was doing though, wanting to bring Astrid pleasure.

Soon, Astrid was trembling under him, and her legs opened wider as she curved her hips into him. Hiccup felt her muscles clench and unclench, and then he was flooded with more of her taste. He lapped it up as she desperately pressed her fingers to his head to hold him there, crying out with her release. 

Then it was over, and she let Hiccup lift his head from her. He went to lick his lips, but Snotlout was rubbing against his prostate again and he couldn’t hope to make any motion to close his mouth and hold in the sounds he was making. Astrid shifted, let Hiccup rest the side of his face against her stomach as he was overridden by pleasure. She just pulled fingers through his hair, let him hold onto her hips to brace himself.

“Snotlout, oh  _ fu-uck _ .” That almost came out as a sob. He felt so good he was on the verge of tears. 

“This isn’t too much, is it, Hiccup?” Snotlout checked.

“N-no.” He was shaking now, almost feeling like he was climaxing, but he wasn’t just yet. He wanted  _ more _ , wanted to orgasm.

At that, Snotlout snaked his other hand underneath him and grabbed ahold of his cock. He rubbed at the head of it a little to get his fingers slick with precum that was just absolutely dripping from him. Then he was stroking him, hard and fast, and Hiccup was sobbing now, but in pleasure, not pain. Astrid just kept stroking his hair and face, and that worked as an anchor in the white-hot fire consuming him. No one stopped to check if he was okay, but they didn’t need to. They knew he could get like this sometimes, and right now he was too lost in sensation to feel embarrassed by it.

“Close, close, close,” he found himself heaving out, lips somehow still working. “Sn-Snotlout, close.” He couldn’t hope to make full sentences come out.

Snotlout crooked his fingers down a little harder and it was all over from there. Hiccup had no clue what kind of sound he made when he came, knew nothing but the pleasure consuming him. His world vanished for a while, but eventually he came back to himself, his body and mind buzzing, chest heaving as he breathed hard. It took some time to orient himself, but he found himself flat on his stomach in his own seed, completely uncaring about that, his face resting against Astrid’s stomach, tears drying on his cheeks. Hands were rubbing carefully over his back: Snotlout’s.

“Is he conscious?” Snotlout asked Astrid.

Hiccup tried to laugh but couldn’t release anything but a puff of air. “Y-yeah, I’m conscious. Blacked out for a bit I think.”

“I hope no one heard you scream like that,” Astrid said, smoothing sweaty hair away from his forehead. “They might run in here ready to fight.”

“You mean the twins and Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked, though it was a stupid question given that those were the only other people on the Edge. His mind still wasn’t quite working right. “I imagine they’re sleeping after the kind of day they had.” He figured he knew what Ruffnut and Fishlegs had gotten up to behind closed doors after thinking they were actually married.

“Which is what we should do,” Snotlout pointed out.

“Guys, how is my bed going to fit all of us?” Hiccup wondered.

“We’ve got blankets,” Astrid said. “Let’s just sleep on the floor.”

“Okay.” Hiccup was too tired to think of anything better, still tingling from his orgasm.

Hiccup didn’t pay much attention, but somehow they all ended up on the floor together wrapped in blankets. Snotlout was in the middle, which Hiccup was glad for. He still wanted him to feel loved, wanted that feeling to stay with him. 

Snotlout had his back to Hiccup, and Hiccup wrapped an arm around him, pulled his legs up to cradle him with his body. He could feel Astrid’s arm around him as well.

“How are you doing now, Snotlout?”

“Better,” Snotlout said tiredly, but happily. “Much, much better.”

Hiccup lightly kissed his shoulder. “That’s good.” He wanted to ask him out loud if he understood that he loved him, that they all loved him, that his dad’s words didn’t matter, but he was too tired to make it come out, and he could tell Snotlout understood all that, at least for now. Hopefully that understanding would last. And there was no question in Hiccup’s mind that Astrid and Snotlout loved him back, no question that his other friends did as well. Not a single doubt in his mind, and hopefully they’d erased the doubt from Snotlout’s for good. Hopefully he’d continue on with the knowledge that he was loved, but if not, they would prove it to him again, and again, as many times as they needed to until Snotlout could permanently feel loved.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Extra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807783) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
